Hail Blue
by Gir tacos and pizza
Summary: After being gone for so long Zim returns to earth with the plan to stay and try to live as a human. However like all his plans this one fails with a curious Dib and a transmission from the tallest. defects unite and show everyone what their true color is. Rated for swearing, Zadr, possible gore, and cause i don't want this taken down for rating it too low
1. Chapter 1

**Most chapters will be short. This IS zadr so read at your own risk. I DO NOT own invader Zim or anything related in it (jhonen vasquez does). I spell hi-skool like this on purpose. Enjoy :)**

_It started the day Zim came back. I had already realized and accepted that I needed him. But it wasn't until the day he came back that I realized he needed me. And it wasn't until the day he came back that I realized how much I hated the tallest. _

"shut up and sit down!" Ms. Bitters yelled and the student got quiet. I stared out the window, paying no attention to the lesson she taught. It was already the last year of Hi-skool and it was probably the worst year of my life. If Gaz hated me before she loathed me now. Professor membrane moved into his lab and hasn't been home since first year of Hi-skool. But not before giving me the heads up of just being another one of his experiments. And of course Zim was gone.

I looked over at the empty desk that should have held a pissy fitted, boastful, arrogant, narcissistic, and lovable little Zim. Aka my best and only friend. The summer before my fifteenth birthday Zim and I had put on a momentary truce. He was getting weird transmission from his tallests and I was getting fed up of protecting these stupid people. One night he was acting weirder than usually and asked me how hard do you have to believe in something to make it true. I told him enough to risk your life for it. That was the last time I saw him.

A paper ball hit my head and a few kids snickered. Idiots.

When he left, the first week was nothing but suspicion. The next week was boredom. And the third I was actually worried. I went to his house to find only an empty lot with a sticky note in the dirt that read "risk taken" in irken. The month following was doubting myself. Everyone forgot about him and the only proof I had was a couple of small scars from fights and that sticky note. That was when I was fifteen I'm eighteen one week nineteen now, I realized my only friend was an alien that might not have existed, I've given up on earth, and my sanity is being held by a sticky note crammed in my binder. I tuned back into the lesson.

"so get your fingers out of your noses and look so what humane for our new foreign exchange student" I sat up knocking over a few paper airplanes and balls I didn't catch before and nearly stared at the kid cringing next to Ms. Bitters.

_No way._


	2. Chapter 2

"His name is Ares. Now go sit down before I doom you all." She hissed and the boy sat down quickly. I tore my eyes off him and stared at my desk. It wasn't possible. No way it was possible. I glanced quickly at everyone around me. No one was bothered by the boy sitting there. And Ms. Bitter went on with the lesson as if nothing had happened in the first place. _This can't be happening. _The rest of the class finished the lesson and talked for the last six minutes while I sat at my desk having a small panic attack. _It's impossible it's really impossible. It can't be him._

I risked another look at the kid. Short black hair that fell in front of his face, white button up shirt over a red tank top, black jeans, and those eyes. I'd seen all different types of eyes humans had. Greens and blues, browns and yellows, hell even an occasional purple every now and again. But dammit if I've seen a red that blood shot.

At least that red on a human.

The bell rang and I went out with everyone else to the lockers before leaving this disgusting place. I opened my locker and grabbed my stuff, ignoring the occasional shove and "insane weirdo." I had to hold myself from running before going through the big front doors. It was raining slightly and most kids were opening umbrellas. 'Ares' was just past the steps trying to open a red umbrella. I walked over to him mine already up. "Here" I said and I could hear him sigh.

"thanks. Don't know what's wrong with this stupid thing." the voice was off but it was easy to change a voice. "Which way you walking?" he pointed in the direction I already knew he would. "not too far off from me. Mind company until yours works?"

"not at all" he gave up on the umbrella and we walked away. Once we past most of the kids and a street I couldn't help but laugh a bit.

"Ares huh? don't think I've seen many gods walking around before." he shrugged and pushed some hair away from his face.

"parents are kind of mythology junkies. I don't think I caught your name." the voice changed slightly. Small but there. I noticed it.

"Dib." we turned down another road and I took out my binder. "but it isn't hard. You'll know most names pretty quickly. Or you could always just guess." I moved around a puddle and 'Ares' jumped over it to keep up with me.

"guessing everyone's name? Seems pretty risky. What if you're wrong?" I stopped in front of a house. His house. The house that hadn't been there since I was almost fifteen. I took the sticky note, so perfectly kept it still stuck, and stuck it to his chest. The last thread I had of sanity to make room for the new blanket of proof standing next to me.

"risk taken." he made a noise that sounded like painfully laughter and stepped out from under the umbrella. He went up to his door that no longer held a men's room sign and opened it. "The god of war, bloodshed, and violence. Very suiting. you almost had me fooled. The eyes gave it away though."

"I'm not even surprised." he sighed before holding the door wider. "so Dib-thing are you going to stay out there and wait for the germs to eat you or will you come inside?"

I smiled again and pulled down my umbrella. "Coming Zim."


	3. Chapter 3

The inside changed just as much as the outside. The kitchen was modern and looked straight out of those 'home improvement' magazines they give you at the dentist's waiting room. The living room had a organized bookshelf stacked on either side of a large red couch. There was also a blue fuzzy bean bag type chair saddled right in front of the tv which I can only hope was pizza stains on in.

"I've been here since yesterday and I borrowed a few magazines from an airport. Even if I changed the outside I kept one of the lawn gnomes so GIR can remember where we live." He spoke but I wasn't sure if it was to me or himself. It might have been a combination of both. He turned around and the expression of defeat added one more question to the eighty six I already had piled in my brain.

"Zim-"

"How was it living on this dirt ball without anything to do?" He burst out and started going about the room picking up scattered toys and half eaten candy bars. "I can't imagine being stuck with all those worm babies for years without thinking about a plan to destroy you or kidnap you and use you for tests."

I shrugged, finding a piece of dirt under my nail very interesting. "Do you want me to attempt to try and lie or should I go for straight honesty."

"Practice makes perfect dib-thing" he answered and picked up a coloring book with soda on it.

"Okay then it wasn't all that bad." Zim looked and me then clicked his tongue.

"That was almost convincible."

"Okay then my life was a living hell for the past three years." I flopped into the couch and decided to just watch him clean unconsciously. "I'm hated and made fun of and ignored all day. Gaz is on a mission to kick me out of the house. I'm quite sure every last human on this stupid planet got ten times stupider and I realized my only real friend was in god knows what galaxy. At year one I almost convinced myself you had only been a figment of my imagination, I lost most of my sanity just going to skool and by year two I told myself if a mass invasion came right then and there I would just sit up on a hill and not given a damn. Life sucked." I finished and I heard Zim laugh which made me smile.

"Well at least you got a kick out of that. I got a million questions to ask you and it's hard to ask anything while you look all mopey and sad." He laughed again and finished putting away GIR's toys he still had a stuffed pig in his arms though.

"I'm sure you have a lot of questions. I'm guessing number one through for is where was I, why was I gone so long, why did I come back, and what's my plan now?" I nodded and he went to one of the bookshelves. "You said we were friends correct?"

"Even if we hated each other before there wasn't anyone who believed any of my crazy antics besides you. And I at least gave you something to do while on earth." I watched him pull down a book from the top shelf. The whole frame moved sideways to reveal an elevator.

"If we are friends then you will be my only friend. As a result the only one I can trust. I will answer your questions, as many as you can ask, if you tell me this one..." He stepped inside the elevator and I stood in front of it. "If you do something you regret but know if the chance came you'd do it again, does it mean your too weak to try a different option or too afraid of a different outcome?" I walked in next to him and the door closed behind me.

"Neither. It means you were strong enough to make the right decision even if every bone in your body wanted the easy way out." He went silent for a minute and the elevator started moving down. He squeezed the pig tighter against his chest and sighed.

"For the love of irk I hope your right."


	4. Chapter 4

"One where did I go:" he had been silent the whole trip down but began talking as soon as we were in his lab. At least this part didn't look much different. "You are aware that I was getting confusing transmissions from my tallests. It was not signal interference but the things they told me I did not understand, I wasn't programmed to understand, nor did I want to understand. So I chose to not understand." He cleaned off a space on his desk and placed the pig there. "Eventually I had no choice but to understand. To realize I wasn't a great invader and that something was horrendously wrong with my PAK. Some things can only be believed in for so long."

"The risk taken." I muttered more to myself than anything. I watched as zim went about clearing and cleaning his main computer screen and keyboard.

"So I went to irk to talk to my tallest personally and see what could be done. That's one. Two: why was I gone so long? After my, well... Endeavor my ship wasn't in greatest conditions. And I crashed on a planet near irk where I hid for some time while I slowly repaired my ship. Along side that space is a very vast place and it takes time even on a full functioning ship to make across. Keep in mind irk has much longer days than earth does and irkens live longer than humans do so this amount of time is quite short to say the tallest but longer to you and I."

I processed all the information while adding new questions to the list. "What happened to your ship? Why were you hiding? What did the tallest say about your PAK?"

He opened his mouth to answer but a loud beeping noise cut him off. "What is it computer?" The screen showed static then a faint blue screen came up.

"Transmission sir." It said sarcastically. At least the computer hadn't changed. Zim meddle with one of the buttons on his shirt and asked who it was. "The tallest. Oh they're opening transmission now." Zim's eyes grew wide and he cursed underneath his breath. he quickly grabbed my shirt and pushed me under the ledge the keyboard sat on just as I heard the screen come to life.

"Hello zim" I heard a semi familiar voice say. Zim stepped away from the screen before giving a single nod and gritting his teeth.

"Tallest."


	5. Chapter 5

From my spot I couldn't see the screen but Zim was far enough back that I could see him, and I could see how pissed he looked. "how nice of you to call so soon after my arrival back on dirt ball planet number one. How is red doing?" hearing Zim speak like that shocked the hell out of me. Any time I had even attempted to say something bad about his precious leaders Zim would have threaten my life. But here was his cocky self painting each word coming out of his mouth with a thick coat of sarcasm. What Had the tallest done to him?

"he's recovering quickly and his lekku is no longer broken, no thanks to you." Zim put a hand on his hip and snickered.

"i set it back in place didn't I? I mean I was the one who broke it in the first place but that's beside the point. So why don't you go turn around on your high pedestal and torture some other poor irken soul who mindlessly falls off cliffs for you because that is no longer my job." I held my breath and imagined the anger that must have been boiling in the taller irken's face.. Well I guess that whatever happened it had to have SOMETHING to do with Zim being less than happy to be on earth again.

"why you little-"

"purple is that Zim? You got him to answer the transmission? Let me talk to him." the voice of the second leader called and an exaggerated sigh told me one was not too happy to see the other. "i'm glad you've at least answered and not cut out our signal Zim we need to talk.

Tallest red spoke but something sounded off. It almost sounded like he felt guilty of something but that couldn't be it. Irkens didn't feel emotions like that. "Hello zim"

"Red... You look terrible" zim smiled insanely and it made me shiver. I decided I couldn't watch this one way anymore. I crawled slowly under the cover of the ledge to the pipes and wires that lines the edge of the lab. I ducked down under a few and looked up. I was behind zim and slightly left of the large screen but it was easy enough to see. Zim's leaders were on screen but more importantly tallest red was there. He seemed to be leaning against a crutch like object and his left antenna was wrapped in bandages. There was dark green circles under his eyes and he just looked completely thrashed.

"It's not that bad zim, but how are you doing?" He offered and the other looked at him pissed.

"Why do you even care? He crashed a ship into you! Why aren't we trying to destroy him yet! This is stupid!" A ship? Damn zim a whole ship? I thought and watched purple storm off screen.

"Zim we might have gotten off on a bad foot back on irk. I know the information is a lot to take in but you have to at least try to understand where I'm coming from for not telling you. I had my leadership to think of and-" zim cut him off by grabbing a beaker and chucking it at the screen. Red flinched as the bottom cracked and flickered.

"A bad foot? A bad fortain's loving foot my ass!" He picked up another beaker and threw it. This one missed completely and hit a wall. "You've told me everything I every knew was a lie!"

"Zim we went over this your PAK wouldn't have been able to handle that information."

"You faked my mission and banished me to this damn planet!" He grabbed a pair of pliers and threw those to the cracked the screen again. A red light started flashing on his PAK along with a faint hissing noise.

"Now zim it was for the better... Zim your PAK"

"This wasn't for any better but yourself! You selfish bastard!" He slammed his fists on the table and the stuffed pig fell onto it's side.

"Zim that's enough you have to calm down. Yes I lied. Yes I shouldn't have done that. Yes I should've told you about your faulty PAK but for the love of irk I saved you!" He was getting more upset. Zim clicked his tongue and grabbed the pig. Was that smoke? "Zim I am sorry. I really am. But look at what you've done."

"Or how bout what he hasn't done" purple added from off screen.

"Zim there's a lot to take in I know. And it'll take some time but being on earth is what's best for you. And hey look at the silver lining earth is making you taller. Hey maybe you'll be tallest one day. Just like us."

That was the finally blow zim dropped the pig as a jagged line of electricity snapped around his PAK. "That is where you're wrong! I will never be like you! You take what you want and you destroy anything that gets in your way. You insufferable piece of floobern! I will never follow the mass destruction and lies you call leadership!"

Another spark flashed and this one seem more painful than the last. He leaned against the table for support. "You lied about my very existence for your own selfish need. You destroyed my sir unit, my only companion, and. You ask me to follow you?" He pointed an accusing finger. "You will see. You will see how wrong and how mistaken you were. By the time you get to earth it'll be under my rule MY way. It won't be a dirt ball of mindless slaves. I'll even have a human to run at my side. AND THEN YOU'LL BE SORRY!" He picked up the only thing left on the table and threw it as hard as he could. The wrench hit dead center and the screen went static then black.


	6. Chapter 6

I didn't move. Not at first. Not until my mind could wonder which emotion to bring up first. I watched Zim yell and flip over the table before sinking to the floor and getting shocked again. I came out from my hiding place. First up pity. I knelt down next to him and grabbed his shoulder. "Zim?" his knees were pulled tightly to his chest which rose heavy and uneven. Hell at least he was still breathing.

"I'm sorry" he muttered and I pulled him into a hug. "I'm so sorry I'm sorry" he repeated and another bit of spark flashed. It wasn't as bad when two endured it.

"don't be. It's okay."

"what am I gonna do? I couldn't even take over your planet when I wanted to and now I have to take over and not kill everyone in the process. I can't do that. And I said a human would willingly rule with me. What am I going to do? Oh irk they were right I'm too defected to do anything. What am I going to do?" next up anger.

"first, just focus on breathing and calming down second those asses don't know shit what they're talking about. Don't believe a word they say." I let go of Zim and he looked up confused.

"but-"

"Zim I've seen the shit you've pulled off. The schemes that were nearly fool prove and I've run into more than one weapon you created that made me fear for my life. How many times did you have humans bowing at your feet before I came and stopped you? Quite a few times. Man if I hadn't been there Zim all of humanity would be licking the dirt off your shoes." I stood up and held out my hand. "Yeah maybe some plans didn't go as plan but you didn't just give up you tried again and again and learned from each failure. I'm not irken but after the first time something blows up in my face I'm going to have second doubts about it." Zim grabbed it and I pulled him up.

"key word failure Dib. I never succeeded. You always managed to stop me. And I'm suppose to be part of a great imperial race?" he rubbed his arms. "what am I going to do?"

"Are we" I corrected and he gave me a confused look. I though about all those times I was called crazy. How many times I was shot down on important decisions and how many times I was made fun of. I thought about how long I'd been lied to and how many times i'd nearly given up my life for so many people who didn't appreciate it. No one wanted my help so why give it to them? I looked at the broken screen and realized it was time to step down from trying to save these idiots from something that just might help them. "what ARE WE going to do? How long does it take for the armada to reach earth?"

"A few months maybe. But if they do come they wouldn't bring anyone. Too risky they'd take a smaller ship. So if they left right now it would be at the very least six months." Zim said, still unsure of what was going on. I grabbed his hand and pointed to the blue poster of planet earth he had on a wall.

"I'll tell you what WE are going to do Zim. WE are going to show the tallest, and everyone who ever though WE couldn't do anything, and WE are going to show them what alleged 'defects' can really do. You said it yourself I was the only thing in your way of taking over. And now WE have nothing standing in our way." Zim's eyes went wide as he took in my proposal then smiled. A new flash of determination replacing the old one.

"we?"

I smiled back. "we"


	7. Chapter 7

So that was that. Zim came back and everything in my life changed. Funny how you can go about trying to save the planet and try to make it better for years with no real change but the day you say fuck it, you can create a whole new life. I decided to move in with Zim. I told him it was so we could work together longer and it would be easier that way which was true. Sort of. In all honesty I wasn't to keen on him being alone when his PAK shocks the hell out of him again. they weren't too often but when he was over stressed it was one after another. It only took four hours to move anything I really needed to Zim's house. One hour was packing so I can put it all into Tak's ship and the other three was waiting for Gaz to get home because she stole my damn keys again.

"Where are you going? Got a hot date with a damn werewolf or something?" she snickered holding out the key. I took them without a word and picked up a box. "hey what's up with you? Is that like camera equipment or something?" She asked trying to hide the curiosity in her voice. But I heard it, when you fight with Zim for years you have to learn to find the emotion under his huge ego.

"It's nothing Gaz. I'm leaving for a bit. Don't worry though I'll see you in awhile." I went outside to start loading boxes and Gaz followed me as far as the doorway.

"Away? Like moving out? I can have the house to myself?" I suppressed a laugh. My room would be filled with toy intruder robots by tonight.

"Yeah actually I am. Tell dad that or don't I don't care. I squeezed past her to get the final two boxes. "well here I go" I though to myself. I was literally two boxes away from being co- almost ruler of the world with Zim. I went outside and Gaz was examining the ship. I fit in the last two boxes and thanked myself the time I went scavenging in the junk yard to find parts to make the ship bigger. Tak was taller than Zim but that didn't meaning anything irken was all that massive. Except of course the massive.

"so uh Dib..." Gaz began but was cut off when the ship's communicator went off. I went over and told the ship's computer to answer. A static hologram pulled up showing Zim's face behind a pair of safety goggles.

"are you on your way yet human? It's impossible to this started when g-"

"IS THAT DIBBY! HI DIBBY!" the hologram Zim cringed then sighed. The little robot appeared in the screen for a second then fell down. He laughed somewhere under Zim's feet.

"Please tell me you're almost done packing?" I smiled and told him I was on my way now. "Perfect because..." he looked around then whispered. "When GIR finds out I can't find his disgusting pig blanket this base will look like you flew a Flatzbar into it."

"Got it, on my way now. Bye Zim" I swiped my hand over to end the call and went over to Gaz. "I have to get going but I'm sure you can ask me whatever you want later. Oh before I forget." I handed her the small black shoe box tied with a purple ribbon. I'd been working all night on it. "Kay bye" I kissed her head and jumped into the voot cruiser before she could kill me. I couldn't wait for what was to come next.


	8. Chapter 8

Taking over would be the easy part. There would be a few who didn't agree but hey you can't make it that easy. It start with the rec center. It was small boxes safe zones. Something that would get the people interested. Well most of the people anyways. Lay down the rules and restrictions that they can't possibly refuse. My favorite would be the probation collars. God I loved those collars. While Zim worked on the tangible I worked on the intangible. the idea and the product was two different animals that needed addressing. Of course I kept an eye on zim made sure he never bit off more than he could chew. But at the same time I knew it was at best interest to leave him be.

~zim~

The human was more willing than I initially expected. I mean I didn't expect much but I couldn't be blamed for that. He'd been my enemy for years. Having him so easily comply and genuinely help me was off putting. This dirt ball of a planet couldn't have been kind to him on my absence. The plan was simple but with complicated components that needed to fall into place. We weren't ruling these idiots under fear. Dib taught me that; when you got too many human worm babies in one group with a common fear they lash out. So we were gonna try a new way, dib calls it "killing them with kindness." Although we aren't killing anyone I like the name.

In all honesty I haven't been honest. The shocks to my cracked PAK are getting worse. Of course if won't tell the dib. He is so excited and happy to be helping me. I never see him like this. Usually because when he's like this I'm being chased by him. But he worries. I don't think I'll tell him why it's shocking me yet. I don't think I'll tell him it may or may not be killing me either. As for now he believes it's due to stress. Which is sort of right. I'll hide it as long as I can. As much as I hated his big head before I don't want him to worry. He deserves this reign as much as I do. And I'm not about to admit defeat again.

I picked myself up when the painful surge of energy finally subsided from my core. I limped over to my work bench and picked up the small blue metal eye. It blinked, followed by a thousand blinks behind it. "I finished" dib's voice called out as the elevator opened. He handed me a stencil. The center held an outline of my PAK with a crack down the center that shaped into an eye. I spray painted the symbol on the center of the robot forehead and smiled. A thousand turquoise faces smiled back. "It's ready." Good irk I hope so.


	9. Chapter 9

**Just throwing it out there so it makes more sense. PECE is pronounced peace**

I looked at my reflection once more. I hated the necklace. The pearl white skull suspended in the purple gem. The silver chain that didn't seem to have a latch but was long enough to go over my head. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen and I hated it. I hated because Dib gave it to me. Because as hell bent as I was to destroying his life he still gave it to me. Dammit Dib.

_Bzzt bzzt. _I picked up my phone and cussed. I was gonna be late again. I grabbed my backpack and my game slave and headed out the door. No breakfast for me. I hadn't had breakfast since Dib moved out two weeks ago. Shit he hadn't been at school in those weeks either. Well not really. I had seen him a few days ago, and strangely he'd had a floating transmitter like the one dad used follow him only it wasn't dad, it was Zim. He had only showed up during lunch. I didn't try talking to him and he didn't even say hi. He was measuring doors and taking inventory of weird things like the windows and tables. Not uncommon for him but Zim was with him.

I walked down our driveway and onto the sidewalk towards skool. It wasn't far and I didn't mind if I was late. It wasn't like anything happened there or any of the teachers were brave enough to call me out on it. I could barely make out the hi-skool when I heard the screaming. "Oh...Shit"

~zim~

my inventions were working perfect every last one doing exactly as it should. Thousands of robots chased after the confused crowds of humans flowing out of the business center and laboratory. I turned my attention to a filth worm nearby. He would accept the idea. He was already a drone to his higher power in the industry. A cubicle man getting nowhere but promised somewhere. A robot caught up to the suit attired slave man and climbed onto his shoulder. "Stop human. Peace is at hand. Do not fight." the human still freaked out but he stopped running. I knew it. Acceptance. Around the corner a few others had stopped screaming as well.

"Peace is at hand. We are not here to fight. Peace is at hand." the ringing noise of humans simultaneously giving up was one of the most beautiful things I'd ever heard. I watched a car rush towards a intersection with the man behind it too focused on the robot unit inside to see the child. I shook my head. _These humans are a danger to themselves without my help. _I closed the distance to the girl faster than the speeding car and yanked her by the shirt. The car past an inch away from us to hit a street pole. I didn't see if the man inside was okay. I already knew the robot protected him. The little girl whimpered and I put her down. A woman called her name and she ran terrified. I could only smile. _Feared for confusion. Humans are so strange. _I took out my communicator and set the signal to Dib.

"Dib...Sector one through six are reacting nicely. Not surprisingly they all looked like they'd been waiting for it to happen anyways. Worthless pile of flesh. Confusion and conformity. How is sector seven and eight doing?" I asked.

~Dib~

I was doing it. After so many years of failures, defeat, no one believing I could amount to anything, and everyone thinking I was too crazy, I was finally doing something. It was like a dream watching all the PECE units calm the panic they arose. Already a good two dozen skool kids were being herded towards town hall. The others being watched by PECE units to make sure they didn't run into each other or traffic. I shook my head watching an elderly woman beating the crap out of a robot while it helped her get off the street. _Why on earth did I not try this sooner. _Humans needed help but they were too stupid and prideful to ask for it. Best to give them the option that keeps such pride.

Something tugged on my coat and I looked down. "Yes what is it?" the PECE unit held out a piece of purple ribbon and a pair of cracked goggles. I smiled, taking both items and shoving them into my pocket. "Good Job, very good job. Okay go gather the last people and make sure the tethering pods are functioning. The bot saluted and ran off.

"Dib" my ear piece went off.

"yeah?"

"Sector one through six are reacting nicely. Not surprisingly they all looked like they'd been waiting for it to happen anyways. Worthless pile of flesh. Confusion and conformity. How is sector seven and eight doing?" I looked around. Most of the skool was deserted now and only a few of the closest homes were left to be evacuated. God it looked so empty. It was almost saddening. "Dib your brain still there?" Zim asked again, concerned.

I shook my head and laughed to myself. Almost. "Yeah it's there. Sectors seven and eight have been evacuated and are moving now without hesitation. I sent one of the bots to make sure the tethering pods were working but there shouldn't be any problems.

"And the other two?" I smiled and watched a little girl hold the hand of a PECE unit.

"Already back home and the other in level 36. Should I head over?" there was a silence and then Zim gave me the okay. I turned off the ear piece and gave the emptyness a good look over.

"goodbye earth."


	10. Chapter 10

**This chapter takes place same time as last chapter by the way.**

The damn things wouldn't die. I swung the bat again and watching the head go flying off the little robot in sparks. To my dismay another rushed over with the head and placed it back on. "stop. We are at peace."

"damn right you are- hey!" one of them took my bat and stood out of reach. _Screw it._ I turned on my heels and ran back home. Dib was in trouble, major trouble, whatever happened to him... something heavy dropped onto my shoulders and pulled me back. A woman angrily honked at me and I flipped her off. The heavy object fell off.

"stop. We are at peace" I started running again until my lungs felt like they were gonna burst. I could see home. Oh god it never looked so good. I couldn't hear those things anymore but that didn't mean shit. I threw open the door, thanking the stars I forgot to lock it and slammed it shut. I picked up my other baseball bat and watched the door in heavy breath. _Where is he? By now he'd be stopping whatever was happening outside. What was even outside?_

"You all might be wondering what is happening out here around you. I can assure you, though confused, you are safe." I turned around expecting to see my brother standing there. However what I saw was worse. He was on the TV I forgot to turn off. I walked over to the couch and dropped the bat forgetting even about the door.

"Dib?" My stupid brother was standing on city hall's balcony. Crowds and crowds of people were gathered around either fidgeting talking confused, babbling about the world ending, or just silently staring. My brother stood with a plastered smile. The one he uses when he knows he won at something but has so many things going on in his head he can't stop to appreciate it. He was wearing a ridiculous suit under a trench coat with some weird blue insignia on it. Next to him was Zim. He was wearing a similar jacket that was blue with a black insignia. He wasn't wearing a disguise. What the hell was going on.

"Safety is our main concern here. We have taken note of human behavior for some time now and have seen an unsightly pattern. Destruction, war, famine, all of it turning human against human. You must be sick of it. And that is why we are here. Zim?" Dib stepped back and the alien smiled.

"Yes humans we are tired of fighting just like you all must be. And those of you who aren't tired soon would have been. This epidemic of fatigue has now however come to a close... with your compliance all of the trouble of this destruction will disappear."

By now I was sitting on the couch. My legs unable to hold myself up. It didn't even matter to me when the door opened. My eyes were glued to the screen. I was seeing it all but not believing any of it. He wouldn't help Zim. no. no way ever in life would Dib ever help Zim. He was crazy but he wasn't that crazy. Wasn't he?


	11. Chapter 11

I watched the little worm children squirm and shift on their feet. It was almost too easy seeing which knew we were right and which didn't want to believe it but knew we were right anyway. That was a good advantage over them. Dib was able to see some of the obvious but it was my specialty of finding the smaller details. Those who would need probational collars from the start and those who would never see one themselves. These pathetic humans didn't stand a chance.

"What we have created is a system. A system free from backstabbing, and confusion. Where no one is ever in harms way because they chose not to be there. Where your life is happy and complication free be YOU chose it to be. Not because your parents or your cousin or your sisters and brothers told you to do it but because YOU of all humans chose to." I emphasized and saw the level of interest rise.

"We only want what is best for you and what is best is choice. Choice to live. Choice to be safe. Choice to have fun and not worry about whether or not your neighbor likes you. We can give you that choice." Dib added in. a saw a few people smile. Whether the whole population thought he crazy or not the Dib had a way of making anything sound good. "Now what you saw bringing you here is new technology that of which is our first step in the right direction of Peace. PECE. Protective extensional Combat-ready extras. Created for you're safety and well being. Helping you with your personalized needs."

"Of course with choice comes those who needs to give the Option. That is why we have taken it upon ourselves with that burden." I spoke carefully making sure I kept certain humans in my sight. Some were not so approved of this. My PAK was starting to over heat. We needed to make this quick. I looked up to the human, he acknowledge what I was thinking and addressed the crowd.

"yes we would stand up to this challenge. HOWEVER! This does not alter with what we will offer you. We do not ask you to kiss our shoes and make marble statues of us. Nor do we expect of you to devote every second of your life to us. All we ask of you is your compliance and in return your safety." a murmur passed over the humans and I was afraid we might lose them. Dib grabbed the railing of the balcony surprising me. He watched a couple of faces then smiled. It was one of the few times I wasn't sure of his actions. "We understand your lack in comfort. Honestly we do. Look around you though! who do you see? Friends? Neighbors? Loved ones and family? What price would you pay to ensure their safety? What would you give up to make sure your daughter or your son had a warm bed at night? Humans! Comrades! We are willing to ensure not just your safety, but your family's safety. We are all sick and tired of worrying about when and where our families are. We are sick and tired of relying on false hope and protection. We are sick and tired comrades!" he yelled and the crowd started opening up.

"I'm sick of worrying about my sister!"

"I'm sick of worrying if my business will keep my family running!"

"I'm sick of worrying about my son in college!" the crowed called out hundreds of names and people who they worried to death about. Dib was cheering them on. Hyping the crowds need to say exactly what the person next to them agreed with.

"Comrades throw down the towel! Don't let fear control your life anymore. Join us! Let us take your fear! Let US be the ones to worry for you! Sleep sound comrades because your lives are now safe at hand!" the crowds burst into cheering and a flow of humans ran around in directions no one knew but they felt needed to be. They all looked like pathetic ants. Happy but pathetic ants. Of course not all those ants were happy but we would deal with those later.

A burning pain was willing its way up my spine but seeing everything that was being put into play, how easily most of the humans were giving us rule, and how happy Dib seemed that not Everyone thought he was crazy... the pain wasn't all that bad.


	12. Chapter 12

~Dib~

I kept an eye on the floating monitor as I continued writing down notes. The elevator was running down to the lower levels of Zim's lab. "Welcome comrades have a nice day at work. And remember The blue light is watching over." I stopped writing and looked at the monitor. Several different screens were up showing different aspects of the new society. One was a line of human workers, each wearing a blue jumpsuit with "Hail blue" written on the back and the PAK insignia on the breast pocket. Another screen was a classroom of children, younger and older, being taught by the improved robo-mom Zim didn't want to throw away. And the last was a line of Probations. Each one wearing the collar I designed. Zim was standing in front of them and talking about their choices.

"level 36"the computer stated and I stepped out of the elevator. Most of this level was black and empty. Rows of glass holding cells lay empty and possibly never used. One however was dimly lit. I passed the many containers and stood in front of the last one. I took out the goggles from my pocket and dropped them into the food bin. It's occupant didn't even give them a second glance. Just like the untouched food next to it.

"You really should eat. You must be hungry." the occupant didn't reply but pushed the food farther away with it's foot. "Now don't be like that. It isn't poisoned or anything. You watched me make it." I smiled watching the creature squirm. I knew it was starving. It hadn't eaten since yesterday morning. Two honey colored eyes looked up at me.

"I also... watched you give up on your own planet." he whispered hoarsely and spat blood on the glass. "how could you do this to us? To me?" I laughed and knelt down.

"How could I? How could I not. I have done what humans failed at. I haven't given up on earth I'm just trying a new method. If one way doesn't work try another. You told me that once... professor" my father cringed and refused to look at me. His lab coat was torn and dirty and his face nicely bruised up it was strange not seeing him so perfect.

"He's using you. That alien. I don't know what he's done to make you do this but he's using you. And as soon as he doesn't need you anymore he's going to throw you away." I clicked my tongue holding back a laugh. Pathetic. So pathetic. I stood and went over the the holding cell control panel. "You'll see the pain he's caused." I typed in a few commands.

"silly human. Zim won't cause anyone pain." a red button appeared and I pushed it. Screaming ensued. "that's my job" I whispered. But I don't think he heard me.


End file.
